Frozen Spark
by Seeker Midnight
Summary: (I really don't have a summary for this...I sorry. Don't kill me.) T-T


Frozen Spark

* * *

Salutations everyone, hope you like my stories so far and here is another one. It's my first transformers beast wars fanfic, might even become a series plz review and fav thanks a ton =D.

* * *

The smell of mech fluid and coolant was in the air, and faint explosions could be heard as two large metal beings crashed into each other, merciless punches and kicks were thrown. Blood red eyes glared menacingly at their foe through their own silver life blood. He ignored the cacophonous alarms blaring in his audios and the constant warnings presenting themselves almost rudely, blinding him even further. Large red missiles sped towards him, and he could hear his enemy's cruel laughter. Brief memories of the Omicron massacre ran through his mind, along with the agonizing screams of, of his family. His wife's optics dark, her precious life fluid poured all over her, and the worst of it all was her spark, her life source and energy was ripped out and placed just out of her reach. The same had happened to many more on his home and he was the only one to survive the catastrophe. The entire colony was lost... lost the pit-spawn that still plagues him to this very day. Two more missiles sped past him missing one of his fins as he ducked and rolled behind a boulder and listened.

"Ahh I am so very pleased that you could join me on my daily walk in the forest, old friend." the other said his eerie green optics never leaving the boulder. He shuttered his optics trying hard to keep his composure, but gave himself the satisfaction of giving the crab a verbal bite.

"I'm not and never will be your friend creep, and time and time again I told you I will find a way to kill you as painfully as possible... and no one will get in my way!" A deep chuckle reverberated through the air, and the atmosphere changed as if it wasn't already creepy enough, overhead the dark green canopies seemed to shift and tremble. The winds screeched harshly and a blue flash of lightning streaked through the black clouds that were rumbling in the sky.

**Optimus to Depth Charge can you hear me! **

'It's just like Primal to call at the worst time possible.' Depth Charge ignored his commander, training his remora gun on X.

**Depth Charge, I know you can hear me! **

He growled harshly into his comm. but kept quiet so X wouldn't hear.

**What the frag do you want Primal, I'm doin something! **

**It's a severe energon storm get ba-** static was interfering with the connection,

'At least there would be no more distractions.'

And then an explosion shook the boulder he was behind.

Rubble and dirt flew everywhere, small rocks landed and lodged themselves in his various joints, severing wires and making any kind of movement painful. X cackled running through the plumage of smoke and used his momentum to force Depth Charge into the nearest tree. Depth Charge yelled out in pain and surprise as X collided with him denting his wings with much anger and distorted humor.

"I feel your pain and anger Fins it's delicious, oh yes so very delicious, but what's the matter is your commander and his fellow Maximals distracting you. I was expecting more of a fight from you." he laughed then added mockingly "It seems as if you were letting them 'Get in your way'." A searing pain shot into his chest, X hissed with pain then clutched at the gaping wound. Another volley of shots hit him point blank again tearing into his spark casing. He looked up, his emerald green optics that were burning with amusement were now flaring with hatred. His immorality had taken it's toll once again, the metal closed up quickly and wires snapped back together. He breathed hard feeling out for any emotions. He felt a slight tug of anger and frustration, it was his 'old friend', but it was moving away fast. How disappointing, no more time to spend with his friend. As he was dusting himself a very irritated voice that could only belong to Megatron came onto his comm. link.

**Rampage, do you care to explain to me where the pit you've been. ** He inwardly winced at the tone. On the other side of the line Megatron fingered the spark cage, frowning deeply and waiting patiently for an answer.

"I was just about to head to the Darkside, Megatron." Rampage growled, he had felt the closeness of Megatron's hand to his spark. He heard him scoff over the line.

"You have exactly ten cycles-" he was losing the connection. Static chopped up the rest leaving the rest of what Megatron said distorted. Rampage groaned, again his fun was ruined. Transforming to his tank mode he shoved off. Thunder and rain were damping all the noise he was making.

"I know how to make this ride more enjoyable." He smiled darkly. Rustling in the nearest bush made his smile widen. A quick flash of brown and white passed in front of him and he revved his engines.

* * *

His treds were covered in blood and gore, it had only taken a second to scare the animal and rip it to shreds. The mammal's halves were then devoured, leaving nothing but blood. The heart was still leaking out blood, but Rampage had found a better use for it, he had taken the heart and squeezed. He had literally bathed himself in blood. Thick crimson fluid mixed with the rain and mud ran freely through his joints and neck cables. Satisfied with his work, the infamous Protoform X, left with bloody tred marks in his wake.

He entered the Darkside soaking wet, and looked especially demonic when his fiery green optics set themselves in a fixed scowl. A perfect picture of horror... too bad that Waspinator was the only one there to witness it. Rampage lumbered up to the smaller mech who was shaking uncontrollably. He smirked Waspinator was always easy to scare all he had to do was walk into the same room as he was. Waspinator was shakily trying to get away.

"Insect."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and ever so slowly turned around. His spark beat could be heard through the metal hallway. Terror gripped his spark and welded him to the spot. Rampage was the scariest bot on pre-historic earth; it would be the Pit to get on his bad side.

'Ohh, why thizz alwayzz happen to Wazzpinator.'

Rampage smiled, his giant silhouette glowed crimson red against the lightning illuminating carnage. Waspinator shook and then, taking a bold step, started to speak.

"Mega-mega-." he gulped "-tron wantzz... uh crab-bot to uhh, umm go zzee him." He finally got through the sentence. Rampage sneered and pushed past the wasp. Waspinators entire face blanched and he fell to his knees weak with fear.

"Note to zzelf: Nevvver be around the bazze entrance when Megatron callzz for crab-bot."

* * *

Megatron was in the rec. room with Inferno when Rampage came in looking as bored as ever and covered in blood.

'Hmm, looks as if he has wreaked havoc on another poor animal.'

"Yes, Master." Rampage drawled out, the word was practically drowned in sarcasm.

"It has been over ten cycles since I had last contacted you, saying that I wanted you in this base in exactly ten cycles." tense silence followed after. Rampage shifted uncomfortably, feeling slight pressure on his spark. He had gotten to the fragging base as quick as his treds could carry him... after he had gotten side-tracked. Somehow he knew that tearing into that carcass wasn't worth it. Tendrils of pain shot out from his spark and spread all through-out his body. He yelled out in agony, a horrible sound between a strangled scream and a roar. As soon as it started it stopped, but to him it felt like eons. Megatron smiled, his pink optics soaked in malicious intent. Inferno was quiet by his side, but looking uninterested as Rampage took another spark abusing.

"Hopefully you will not disobey my orders again or you will suffer worse than this! You may be new to the Predacons, but you will do what I say when I say it. Am I understood?" Rampage moaned in pain "Go to your quarters until I call for you."

He slowly picked himself off the warm metal floor, looked Megatron once in the optics then left without a word.

Rampage seethed, Megatron had reduced him to a common mongrel, and one day he would get his. He passed Quickstrike at the consoles recharging. The fuzor was asking, no begging to be scared out of his protoform. Rampage was craving to feel the terror feed him, but instead he continued to walk to his quarters. The metal hallways seemed to go on forever. It allowed him time to let his mind drift. Why had Depth Charge fled from their fight? That was one question running around in his head. Depth Charge never fled from a fight, he was persistent like that. He continued to ponder the question until he arrived at his quarters. The smell of mech fluid greeted him. His optics scoped the room; it was big for someone like rattrap but tiny...very tiny for him. The room was not only small and cramped, but also cluttered. Megatron had been using it for storage when he himself had come along.

He sighed and clumsily maneuvered around the mess of boxes and spare parts. His berth was also tiny and messy and dirty. After sitting down he reached for one of the 'spare parts' and put it around his finger. It vibrated a twirled around his finger. It was soothing and took his mind off of the painful memories that always haunted him in rooms like this. He watched the little device with mild fascination until his optics started to feel heavy with drowsiness. He shifted so he could lie on his back and tucked his crab legs under himself. 'Why am I doomed to unhappiness?' was his final question before he fell into a restless recharge.

* * *

When Depth Charge had gotten to the Ark he had been spouting nothing but profanities. Rattrap was the first one to hear and see him coming. The monitors indicated his entrance into the base. Through all the profanity Rattrap could decipher some words. "Primal you slag suckin' ape! I was in the middle of giving X the beating of a life time! I wouldn't have fraggin' cared if it was raining Unicron's own energon!" Rattrap had to turn his audios down because of the loudness of it. Depth Charge continued to rant about 'how irritating it was to have a monkey call you during an all-out fight with your nemesis.' Rattrap merely continued to listen until a wary Primal strode in.

"What is it now Depth Charge?" He asked. Blackarachnia had just came in and also demanded to know the meaning of all the noise.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong you fraggin' ape!" then Rattrap interjected before Depth Charge could verbally abuse their leader.

"Hey, Captain Tuna, right now isn't the time. We have more important things to deal wit, that don't include Rampage. So don't spend your time arguing, you have all the time in the world to go after Crablegs, but it wouldn't kill you if you stopped and cared about others instead of your stupid 'revenge'! Seriously, that is all your 'justice' is, REVENGE! So do us all a favor and just shove it up your tail pipe!" Rattrap was now panting and glaring daggers at the silent ray-bot. Everyone else was also silent including those who had come in later and heard the comotion. Depth Charge went through various emotions before flinging his servos in the air and storming out the Ark's blast doors and into the energon storm. No one followed him out nor did anyone expect Depth Charge to just go without arguing. At the moment eveyone's optics were trained on Rattrap. He didn't waver under their stare, but instead swept his gaze over everyone else, daring someone to have another arguement.

Primal sighed and ordered everyone to let Depth Charge calm down a bit.

"Rattrap, I want a status report, what happened?"

"Well fearless leader we have a pod that looked like it was comin' down in sector 424, and with the energon interference I could be wrong."

A maximal insignia lit up then dissapeared.

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. Reviews and favs would be nice.

Seekess Midnight.


End file.
